A Christmas Gift
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: this is a DarkRiku christmas fic. i hope you like it. the romance is only slight


Wow this is really odd. This is the first romance fic. I have ever written. I'm not really one for romance. It may not seem like much though, the romance is only slight but I do hope you like it.

This is a challenge story (hence why I tried something new) so please enjoy.

RikuxDark

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel and I never will starts to cry

sniff sniff Okay wipes eyes on with the story.

_**A Christmas Gift**_

**_By: Sapphire Orb._**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_The warning__note said that Dark should be arriving at ten-o-clock tonight to steal the ring of the seven stars. An art piece that has just arrived back from its fifth world tour and is-"_

This was her chance Risa thought as she turned off her TV. She was going to meet Dark tonight! It was perfect because it was Christmas Eve. She had been trying to think of a way to get her gift to him before Christmas and this was just too perfect. The only thing was she was going to need a little help, "Oh Riku!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark watched the crowd off people waiting to see him from a building close to his target. It was Christmas Eve and he was planning on giving this gift to a very special some one, he just hoped Hiwatari and his other half wouldn't get in his way. "Nine forty-five, just fifteen more minutes wiz." He said petting the white-rabbit like creature in his hands. _Just fifteen more minutes…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this Risa." Riku said crossing her arms in front of her as her sister tried to find a way into the museum. "And I sill don't see what's so great about that pervert Dark."

"Dark is not a pervert Riku, he's sweet and kind and isn't afraid to take risks besides…you wouldn't leave your twin sister to come out here all alone would you?" she said turning to her sister and smiling sweetly at her. God Riku hated it when she played the twin card…

"Ok sis, what do you want me to do?" she said sighing and meeting her sisters gaze.

"Nothing much," she said still smiling "just distract the guards while I get in, okay?" Riku knew she didn't really have much of a choice so she just walked off trying to figure out a way to get there attention away from the museum doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay thirty seconds. "Wiz its time to go" and with that Darks black wings adorned his back and he took off into the night sky. A spot light took to the sky in search of him right when the clock tower struck nine. _There making this way to easy. _With that Dark had wiz drop him into a free fall onto the ceiling of the museum while he flew around distracting the guards.

Dark got out a small laser pen that Daisuke's dad had gotten for them. He cut a small hole in the glass window that stood only a few feet away from the ring. He cut a circle big enough for him to slide through, letting the glass fall to the ground and shatter. He dropped down to the tile floor of the museum and went up to the case.

Dark slid the glass case off of the object (glad that Daisuke had disabled the alarms earlier that day) and took the ring. "Dark!" he heard someone call from behind him, _Damn and I was almost out too…wait that can't be Hiwatari, that's a girls voice. _Dark turned around to find Risa smiling at him

"Um…" he really didn't know what to say as the stared at each other "you really shouldn't be here. What if you get caught?"

She just smiled bigger at this; _he really does care about me! _"I know but I just had to give you this," she said pulling out a wrapped package, "but you can't open it till Christmas!" she said happily.

Once again Dark was at a lose for words. He really didn't want to keep leading the girl on and keep her thinking he liked her like a girlfriend; it wasn't that he _didn't _like her it's just that he didn't like her like _that. _She was reckless and he knew she was going to get hurt one of theses days if she continued this. "Thank you" he finally said "but you better get out of hear before anyone finds you." And with that said he shot a bungee cord up to the roof and jumped through the hole he had cut to get in.

He sighed in relief as he got the roof and saw wiz sitting waiting for him. He hadn't seen Krad or Satoshi and other then meeting up with Risa the thieving had gone well. Now all he had to do was deliver the gift to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riku sat at the side of the museum waiting for her sister. She had successfully distracted the guards by telling them that some one had stolen her purse. She felt bad doing that to such good men but she couldn't let her sister get in trouble either, besides blood is thicker then water.

Suddenly something shiny fell into her lap and she looked down to see a beautiful silver ring in her lap, it was lased with six diamonds and in the canter a beautiful sapphire. She looked up to the sky only to see black wings coming down from the roof.

"I'm sorry," Dark said landing in front of her, a mischievous smile on his face "it must have slipped my grasp."

"Oh… um… well he…here you go." She said handing him the ring "I didn't know you… were such a… butter fingers."

He just laughed at her comment, grabbing her out stretched hand and closing the fingers around the ring. Riku didn't know why but the contact made her blush. "You keep it," he said winking at her and letting go of her hand "just consider it a Christmas gift" and with that he flew off into the night.

Riku stared at him at he flew off, catching a glimpse of a wrapped package in his arms. For some reason it sent a wave of jealousy through her body, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. She looked down at the beautiful ring in her hand, _what if this wasn't meant for me but Risa? She is my twin… either way I guess it was very nice of Dark. Maybe I don't give him enough credit…maybe… he really isn't that bad… _

"Riku you out here?" her sisters voice whispered as she came around the corner. Riku shoved the ring of the seven stars into her pocket and walked over to find her sister who was smiling madly.

"I'm guessing you got to see Dark then." Riku asked her twin

"Yep," she replied with a smile "and I got to give him my gift too."

And with that the two of them walked home, Riku never telling her sister what transpired between her and Dark…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok like I said my first shot at romance and yes it is a one-shot.

If you did like the story please drop me a review, I'd love to hear what you think of my semi-romance story

Merry Christmas everyone!

Well that's it for now

_Sapphire Orb _


End file.
